One Rainbow Wasn't Enough
by George Ballerina
Summary: Harry is depressed after Sirius' death and continues to sink lower. Can Remus help him? Will Harry ever be the same? And most of all, will Sirius return. Contains attempted suicide and slight violence. PLEASE READ!
1. The Funeral

It was a bright and sunny day at Godric's Hollow Cemetery. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Though the sun was out and the clouds were gone not many people were happy. Why? Because today was the funeral of Sirius Black.  
  
Hermione was crying into Ron's arms who was trying to comfort her and Hagrid and Remus were both wiping tears from their eyes. Severus Snape was sitting next to Remus with a scowl on his face he didn't want to come but Dumbledore hade made him. McGonagall was sitting next to him crying into his shoulder. Dumbledore was sitting next to her, a sad expression on his face.  
  
Harry who's Sirius' death had hit the most was sitting next to Ron. He was deathly pale and shivering like mad. But he was strong and was able to hold back the tears.  
  
If Sirius were alive today he would have been cleared. What he had done at the Department of Mysteries was enough to prove him innocent. That and Peter had been caught after the fight. Harry wished he was alive. He would be so happy to be free.  
  
"Today we are here to mourn over the death of Sirius Black..." the priest went on with his speech. Harry wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Would anybody like to say some words?" said the priest once he was done  
  
Remus went up to the altar and began to speak.  
  
"Sirius Black was my best friend yet still a brother in everything but blood. He always knew how to make me happy and would comfort me when I was sad. But now he is gone and I don't know how I will live without him. Sure, I spent twelve years without him but I thought that he was guilty then, now I know that he is innocent and I have realized how important he is to me. Sirius is a beautiful person on the inside and on the outside even though he has a weird way of showing it. He hates being useless and felt guilty that he couldn't raise his godson to have the life that he always wanted. I love you Padfoot, I'll miss you."  
  
Remus went sit down nest to Harry he gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Would anybody else like to speak?" asked the priest  
  
This time Harry went up.  
  
"Sirius was my godfather and the closest person I ever had to a father. He meant the world to me though I don't think he liked me very much, we were never very close. He was framed for something he didn't do and had to suffer in Azkaban because of it. When he died I thought that I would die as well. I used to be so happy when he was around me even though he barely smiled. He was the most important person in my life"  
  
Harry went to sit down.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
The Ministry of Magic had been able to get Sirius' body from behind the veil using mobili corpus. He was now lying in a coffin made entirely of Norwegian wood chosen by Harry and Remus. Sirius' wand had been made out of the same material. The lining had been made of a soft green velvet; green had always been Sirius' favourite colour.  
  
Everybody lined up to see his body. Once everyone was gone Harry went up to the coffin. He stared at Sirius' body. He looked so peaceful like Harry had never seen him before. He was wearing his favourite robes that Remus had insisted that he wore instead of the usual black ones.  
  
Harry pulled something out of his pocket it was a snitch. He had caught it for him at the lat match of the year. Madame Hooch let him keep it, she knew what he wanted it for. He place the snitch in Sirius' hand. Harry hated how cold and hard it felt.  
  
He stared at Sirius a little longer an suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"God Sirius, this is all my fault! I was so stupid!"  
  
Suddenly he felt someone wrapping his arms around him. Harry looked up into Remus' friendly amber eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, everything's going to be okay. We'll be okay without him"  
  
"But this is all my fault! Do you have any idea how guilty I feel?"  
  
"It isn't your fault"  
  
Harry hung his head.  
  
"Yes it is" he said in barely more that a whisper  
  
Remus heard him but didn't say anything. Harry was shivering more than ever. All the colour that had been left in his face was now gone. Remus and Harry watches as Sirius' coffin was taken to be buried. He was to be buried next to Lily and James Potter. 


	2. Starving

Harry was sent back to the Dursleys two days later. Remus told them about what happened and to treat him well this summer. So far Petunia was much nicer but Vernon was his same old self.  
  
"Come and eat Harry!" said Petunia from the kitchen  
  
"I'm not hungry!" Harry yelled back  
  
It had been two weeks since he was sent back to the Dursleys. He hadn't eaten anything since. He was hoping that maybe he would die. Then he would be with Sirius again. He was so much skinnier than he was before. The last time he weighed himself he only weighted 78 pounds and that was six days ago.  
  
"You need to eat something!" said Petunia  
  
"Don't bother Petunia, the less for him the more for us" said Vernon  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Aunt Petunia was only acting this way because she was forced to. She didn't love him, nobody loved him. He was all alone now.  
  
But the pain was getting unbearable. He always had hunger pains and was rapidly fading away. Pretty soon he would be dead.  
  
Suddenly he remembered that he was supposed to write to Remus. The Order wanted to know how he was.  
  
Professor Lupin,  
  
I'm fine. The Dursleys are treating me so much better than they did last year, thanks for talking to them. I have been eating properly, don't worry and I am no longer moping around like I did while I was at your house. There is no need for you to come and save me this summer.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He gave the letter to Hedwig and he flew away into the morning sky.  
  
"Bye Hedwig!" he called after her  
  
Twenty minutes later Hedwig came back with three letters. One from each Ron Hermione and Ron. First he opened Remus.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm glad to hear that you are okay. Everything is great here. We finally got that blasted painting off the wall. The Weasleys and Hermione are here. They miss you. They wont be here for long though. Hermione's parents want to spend more time with her so she's leaving tomorrow morning and the Weasleys are going visit Arthur's uncle Bilius in muggle England. They should be staying there for a couple of months. I have to go now, Dung is yelling at something.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Next he opened Ron's.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you? You never write to me anymore. Mum got me a new broomstick since I decided to stay on the team. You will be playing this year right? Well, I'll see you in Diagon Alley. (Hermione already bought her books)  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
One he was finished Ron's he opened Hermione's.  
  
Harry,  
  
Are you okay, I haven't heard from you for such a long time. I've already gotten this year's textbooks and I must say, they are very interesting. Hopefully his summer you have finally read Hogwarts a History. I made Ron read it, but he's still not done, I doubt that he started yet.  
  
Anyway I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, you looked horrible at the funeral. I love you, bye.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and was about to write back when his stomach started growling. The world began to spin. He fell off his chair and collapsed to the ground. Everything went black. 


	3. In St Mungo's

Harry's eyes shot open. He looked around. He seemed to be laying in some sort of hospital bed. But where was he. He looked up and saw that Remus was sitting next to him. His eyes were wide open and he looked like he hadn't slept for days.  
  
"Wha? What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You're at St. Mungo's Harry"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You were found unconscious in your room at Private Drive. I had gone to check up on you. Those mad Dursleys, trying to starve you"  
  
"They weren't starving me, I just wouldn't eat"  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"I thought that maybe if I didn't eat I would die and be with Sirius again"  
  
Remus gasped.  
  
"How could you do that? It was so stupid!"  
  
"You should have tried. Just look at yourself, you're as skinny as a stick and you've been unconscious for almost four days."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You better be. Now, Ron and Hermione are going to be here really soon and you better tell them everything. Absolutely everything."  
  
Remus left the room and as soon as he left Ron and Hermione came running in.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" said Hermione  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"Were those blasted muggles starving you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You don't have to lie, we know what happened"  
  
"I starved myself"  
  
"WHAT?!" both Hermione and Ron yelled at the same time  
  
"I wanted to be with Sirius again"  
  
Hermione pulled Harry into a hug and began to cry into his arms. Ron also started to cry. He was scared that Harry would do something else and that he would loose him that time.  
  
"You are so stupid! Now you're so thin and weak that you can barely even walk"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'll be out of here in no time. Please don't cry" said Harry as Hermione cried into his skinny arms  
  
"I have to go now, we have to go to some stupid candy factory with my uncle" said Ron  
  
"I have to go too. My mum wants to take me and my father to some fancy restaurant for dinner" said Hermione  
  
They both gave Harry quick hugs and left the room. A minute later Remus gave in. He pulled Harry into a hug.  
  
"Promise me that you wont ever do this again Harry" he said as he started to cry  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Harry, I'm serious, you better not do this again."  
  
But Harry had fallen asleep in Remus' arms. Remus gently placed Harry back down onto the bed. He kissed him on the forehead and left the room. 


	4. Blood!

Four days later Harry was finally let out of St. Mungo's hospital. Remus brought him home with him to Grimmauld place just in case he tried to do something stupid.  
  
Harry stayed in the same room that he stayed in last year. It still smelled like the cheap perfume that Ron had given Hermione for Christmas.  
  
Harry got settled in and then went to Diagon Alley for new robes. He needed new ones since he only had muggle clothes and they were now way to big for him, not just big.  
  
"Do you need anything else Harry, because we can get whatever it is"  
  
"No Professor Lupin"  
  
"Okay. And please call me Remus"  
  
"Okay Pro-Remus"  
  
They went home.  
  
Harry stayed up really late, he wanted to sneak into Sirius' old to look around.  
  
He tiptoed out of his room and went to make sure that Remus was asleep. He was. Then he snook into Sirius' room. Obviously nobody had been in there since his death. The room still smelt like Sirius' cologne and his clothes were on the bed.  
  
Harry walked over to the bed and picked up one of Sirius' shirts. He pressed it to his face and inhaled. It still smelled like him.  
  
"Oh Sirius, I miss you so much!"  
  
He burst into tears, letting his tears fall into the red shirt. He looked around the room and noticed a pocket knife on the bedside table. He grabbed in and began to cut into his wrist. He cut deeper and deeper until dark crimson fluid began to run down his arm. The blood started to splatter everywhere.  
  
Suddenly Remus showed up at the door. A look of horror and sadness appeared on his face. He began to panic.  
  
"Harry noo!"  
  
He ran over to Harry and tried to keep the blood from flowing out anymore. Suddenly Harry went unconscious. 


	5. You Poor Boy!

Harry woke up, his wrists killing him. He seemed to be in the same room as before. He looked around him and saw Hermione, Remus and Ron. sitting around him. They were all crying.

"Harry! Oh you poor boy!" cried Hermione when she realized that Harry was awake

She gave Harry a rib-breaking hug.

"Harry, you're awake" said Ron

To put it bluntly, Ron looked horrible. He was extremely pale and has a weird frightened look on his face. Harry thought that he was going to faint.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You are at St. Mungo's again" said Remus "You tried to kill yourself by slitting your wrists"

Harry looked down at his hands. They were heavily bandaged.

"How could you try to commit suicide again? You need to live Harry"

Harry burst into tears and buried his head in his arms. Remus pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be alright. Please don't cry!"

Ron and Hermione jumped into the hug, trying not to hurt Harry. They also burst into tears. They pulled away when the healer came in a forced them to be quiet.

"Shh!" she said "You'll wake the patients!"  
  


She walked out of the room, still a little pissed off.

"Please promise me that you wont do it again" said Ron

Harry didn't listen. He continued sobbing.

"Well, I have to leave" said Hermione "Me and my parents are going canoeing today"

"I have to go to" said Ron "My uncle Bilius is taking us to some sweet shop in china town. I really don't want to go!"

Ron and Hermione left the room but Remus stayed. He turned to look at Harry. Harry knew what he was going to talk about.

.

.

.

**_Disclaimer:_** Another pathetic chapter!

I have two other accounts on fanfiction. Savoy Truffle and JohnLennonFreak. My Savoy Truffle account has my good stories and my JohnLennonFreak account has my funny stories. I only made this account to put up my really crappy stories. Except for Colourful Shades of Grey and Good Night Dad, they were supposed to be on my Savoy Truffle account.

Please read my other stories (I'm talking about the Savoy Truffle ones) they're good I promise. And if you're into funny stories then visit my other JohnLennonFreak account.

Wanna see a picture of **John Lennon**? I'll be adding a link to my profile. They'll be one for all of the Beatles and Dhani Harrison. Dhani's sexy!!!

Please review!!!!  


	6. Talking To Remus

"Harry, you can't keep doing this" Remus said

Harry didn't answer. 

"You'll die sometime if you continue this"

"That's the point!"

"How could you want that, there are so many people here who love you. Me, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore. I even sure that Snape loves you."

"I know that I am loved but the only person that I want right now is Sirius, that's it!"

"Well Sirius is dead! You got over your parents and I'm sure that you can get over Sirius too, it's not that hard"

"How could you even say that?! Sure I got over my parent but I never knew them, it's not the same. I knew Sirius. Sure he didn't like me very much but he was the closest thing I ever had to a parent"

"I got over him and I'm sure you can get over him too"

"I just can't stop! I try not to think of him and then he's back in my head. It makes me so depressed that I do stupid things. I can't stop!"

"You just think that you can't, but you can. Everything is possible"

"I everything is possible then go try to slam a revolving door!"

"Harry, I know how you feel. I lost someone important to me too, remember?"

"Well…yeah"

"You were always a strong boy and now you need your strength more than ever. You have to fight these feelings. Do you understand?"

"Yes Remus"

"Good and by the way, did you know that you've been here for almost five days?"

"_Five _days!"

"Yep, three days"

Remus pulled Harry into a hug and rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep. Once he was sure that he was asleep he went back to Grimmauld Place. He had a great idea.


	7. Sirius

**Disclaimer: **Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I've been spending a lot more time on my other account. Please take a look at the stories from my other account, they're so much better than these. These are crappy compared to them. My pen name is _Savoy Truffle _if you want to read them. I have humour and sad stories and poems. Another account is _Myzz Beatlette _but those are all my crappy humours and I never update (yes, even less than this). Please review!

* * *

The first thing Remus did once he got home that night was run up Harry's room and open Harry's trunk. Lying at the bottom of his trunk was a bag full of broken remains of what looked like a mirror. Remus knew that this was the mirror that Sirius had given Harry last year; it was what Remus was looking for in the first place. Harry'sRemus pulled out his wand and pointed it into the bag, hoping that his spell would work.

"Reparo," he muttered

The broken pieces of the mirror flew together, forming back into the mirror it had once been. It would look new if there weren't a small crack on the side.

Remus looked into the mirror, hoping that the crack wasn't serious.

"Sirius Black," he said to the mirror.

Remus waited for Sirius' face to appear in the mirror. Nothing happened.

"Padfoot!"

Once again there was no reply.

"Snuffles?" he said awkwardly.

Sirius' face suddenly appeared in the mirror, bags around his eyes, his hair tousled. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Remus gasped slightly, looking into the face of his best friend. He had believed that he would never see him again, but here he was, staring back at him. Sure, it was through a mirror, but it was better than not seeing him at all.

"Hey Remus," Sirius yawned.

"Sirius, I-I can't believe it's you," Remus stuttered.

"Missed me, haven't you," Sirius grinned.

"Of course I missed you! You bloody died! Did you expect me to just get over you with the blink of an eye? It's not that easy Sirius,"

"I missed you too Mate. Now tell me, how are things down there?"

"Terrible. Absolutely terrible"

"How bad could it possible be?"

"Umm…Sirius…umm…,"

Remus wasn't sure how to explain the situation. He had never dealed with anything like this before; it was all new to him.

"Harry, tried to commit suicide…twice"

Remus looked away from the mirror.

"He WHAT?!" Sirius practically yelled, "What did he do?"

"While he was at the Dursleys he refused to eat and eventually starved himself. I found him unconscious in his room. At first I though the Dursleys had done it but then he admitted that he had been starving himself."

"And the second time?"

Sirius was shaking.

"It was at your place. In your room, to be exact. I found him bleeding to death on the floor in a puddle of his blood. He had slit his wrists. I guess the room reminded him of you. I managed to stop the bleeding and get him to St. Mungo's in time"

"Is he okay? Where is he now?"

"He's at St. Mungo's in the Healers' care. He's in pretty bad shape, but I know he'll pull through; he's a strong kid. He's made out of greater stuff than any of us."

Sirius' face suddenly became very pale, the old haunted look retuning to his eyes. It made him look at least ten years older than he already was. The look in his eyes made Remus shiver slightly.

"I knew he would do this," Sirius said, "I knew this would happen."

"But Sirius, you're dead. Can't you see everything that's happening from up there? I thought that you could see everything happening on earth from heaven. Can't you?"

"Hell no; you can't see shit from up here. That's just a myth that everyone believes in. The only thing we could see here are the other dead people."

"Are Lily and James there?"

"Yeah, they're snogging on the bed like some highly hormonal teenagers. Thank you for using the mirror at this time; you saved me from having to watch them."

"Um…Sirius, why do you look so tired?"

"Because me and James got drunk yesterday. This is one of the effects that stay long after a hangover. And believe me that was one bad hangover."

"Okay Sirius, I really didn't need to know that."

The two were silent for a few minutes until Remus broke the silence.

"Sirius, do you like Harry?" he asked.

"Of course! I love Harry, he's like a son to me. Why do you ask?"

"Because Harry thinks that you don't like him very much. I never know what to tell him because I don't know the answer. He's mentioned it twice now. Once in the hospital and another time at your funeral, during the eulogy."

"He said that?"

"That's what my ears heard. You'll have to have a little talk with him once he's better. You can talk to him through the mirror."

"Or I can talk to him face-to-face."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a way to bring me back though it's kind of hard. Are you up for it?"

"Of course! Anything for Harry."

"Well, you have to go back to the cemetery and get my corpse. Yes, I know that it sounds disgusting but you have to do it. If they've used the right spells I shouldn't be a dust yet."

Sirius stopped to laugh.

"Then take my body back to the Department Of Mysteries and throw my body back into the veil, at the same place where I had fallen. Give me a couple of minutes for me to return into my body and then bring me back with _Mobilicorpus._"

"Is that all?"

"Yup, it's that simple."

"Doesn't sound simple."

"Besides digging up the corpse it is"

"Whatever. I'll do it tomorrow morning, first thing. Harry's going to be so happy to see you! I can't wait. He hasn't been happy for a while."

"I can't wait either. Just make sure that he doesn't do anything before then. I can't afford to loose him."

"Don't worry, he wont. They were supposed to give him a dreamless sleep potion at eight. Therefore, he should be asleep right now. No need to worry."

"What if he does it in his sleep?"

"It's called a _dreamless _sleep potion. Note the word dreamless? He wont try anything and if he did he would be a miracle child."

"Harry is a miracle child."

"He won't do anything okay?"

"Okay…"

"Goodbye Padfoot, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I bid you a good night. Please say hello to James and Lily for me"

"I will. Goodbye Reemie"

"Bye Sirius"

Remus waved his wand around the mirror to turn it off. He placed the mirror back in Harry's trunk and quietly went into his room.

Once in his room he got dressed into his pyjamas. They were the red and gold ones with little Bludgers on them that Sirius had given him during their second year. They represented their position on the Quidditch team and their house. Sirius and Remus had both been Beaters while James was a Chaser and Lily was the Seeker. Peter hadn't been on the team at all.

Remus remembered his years at Hogwarts clearly. While Sirius and James were the best of friends and closer to each other than any of the other Marauders, Sirius was still very close to Remus. Remus needed a lot of help, especially during the full moon. James and Sirius had both done an equal amount of work on becoming animagi but it was only Sirius that had been blessed with a canine form. This made it easier for them to communicate during the full moon. They were all able to control him but only Sirius was able to actually talk to him. Sirius was the one who made Remus feel most comfortable during his transformations; he even felt his feelings.

Remus couldn't wait for Sirius t return. Him dying had been the most dreadful thing that had ever happened to him and he couldn't afford to go through that again. Sirius was his bed friend, the most important thing in his life. He was the one who kept him living. Even while Sirius was dead Remus knew that Sirius cared about him and was thinking about him. This brought a lot of warmth to his heart.

He loved Sirius like a brother. They were soulmates.(A/N: NO! Not in that way!)

He was his lifeline.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (_pants) _My longest chapter yet!! Please review!!


End file.
